Love is Evil, Spell it Backwards, I'll Show you
by Hailstone Silvers
Summary: "She grasps her hair in her hands, the streaks of fire exploding like flames over her arms. " For subliminal shady, for the Caesar's Palace Back-to-School fic exchange.


_She grasps her hair in her hands, the streaks of fire exploding like flames over her arms. She grits her teeth, fuming. She looks up at the solemn boy, who stares down intently._ _She swallows, hastily wiping her tears and standing up to face him._

"I hate you, do you hate me?" he chuckles, throwing his sickle off the side of the mountain.

_She doesn't answer, just narrows her eyes, clearly annoyed. _

"Good, 'cause you're so fucking beautiful when you're angry." He spits each word softly, teasing her.

_She didn't speak, she was a silent little dancer who didn't listen, who didn't give a damn. But all that changed in rage. Because she didn't give a flying shit about how he thought she looked._

"And love is evol, spell it backwards, I'll show you!'' she locks eyes with him for a moment before plunging.

_He gasps at the sight of the little red-head throwing herself off the mountain, catching herself in the rain shower that douses her and floats her to the ground without a second glance, her red hair splayed to the sides._

''Backwards, backwards..." he shivers in the downfall of rain as it dawns on him. He knew it was love. He was certain. But love backwards is hate, did she hate him? Of course she did. The little foxfaced girl with the hair of flames that he envied. He loved flames. The girl on fire. The fire that took his parents in a violent rage of flame.

_She closes her eyes and dances to the ground, miraculously falling into twists and she stands there, tears washed away, running for her life. But more for pleasure. She loved to run. She loved the way that her flames leapt behind her, the way it looked like she was running from the flames._

"Fuck it all," he mutters disdainfully, breaking branches in a fit of rage.

_But she still dances across the forest floor, splashing through rivers. Until she lies on the ground and smirks._

"Dammit!" he whispers loudly, throwing himself down the hill and staggering towards her. He throws himself over her and runs a hand down the side of her face affectionately.

_She puts her hand up to his face and rolls over, spreading her flames behind her._

"How 'so fucking beautiful' am I know, soaking wet?" she asks teasingly, forgetting the hatred, forgetting why she could ever hate him. His lips slowly move to hers and they touch.

_She sighs, blushing. Alert quickly fills her eyes and she pushes him off of her, standing up and turning_ away.

"Look. If you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment. Would you capture it, or just let it slip?" he says to her clearly before she takes off again in her flaming launch.

_She turns around, almost in slow motion, the raindrops slipping off her fingers. The words are on her tongue, she wants to say them. She lets everything slip, of course she would let it slip._

"I would capture it," she lies in a whisper, nearly running away again.

_He gasps, expecting her to let it slip. She lets everything slip, doesn't she? Maybe she wants to be different. She knows what he's thinking._

"What if I've been lying to you, what if every word I say is a lie?" she speaks calmly and softly, pulling her hand out of his grasp.  
_  
__Why would she lie? He countered her motives, staring into her eyes, trying to read her as she wipes her face of all emotion._

"Well, I was lying. I let everything slip, I couldn't care less about capturing anything. You know that!" she turns away and briskly saunters down the path, not looking back. That's when she turns for a single glance. They lock eyes. They argue.

"I'm not beautiful when I'm angry, I don't want you to think that!"

"Well, love isn't evil - or evol -, love is beautiful! And I want you to love me!"

"I couldn't love you any less, you're evil, I do hate you, and I hate love too!"

"Why would you let that opportunity slip, it would be amazing, all you'd ever want!"

"But you're referring to yourself! And I don't want you, I'd never want you! It could never be amazing!"

"But I love you, Finch."

"I hate you! I couldn't hate you more! But I- I..."

_She breaks into tears and furiously wiping them away, she sinks her knife into his flesh, rubbing the blood on her hands as she runs away._

"I don't know. Maybe I love you, maybe you're an unworthy foe, _Thresh!"_

she screams as she runs away, holding the knife up in victory, fighting the tears with pride.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, well, well, _Shady,_ I'm sorry it sucked. I'm bad at prompts and realism. Besides, my romance is bound to be terrible. Though these were great prompts and I had fun. **

* * *

**Prompts:**

**"And love is evol, spell it backwards, I'll show ya!" Space Bound, Eminem **

**"I hate you, do you hate me? Good, cause you're so fucking beautiful when you're angry." Love You More, Eminem**

** "Look. If you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment. Would you capture it, or just let it slip." Lose Yourself, Eminem.**

* * *

_For subliminal shady, as part of the Caesar's Palace Back-to-School Fic Exchange._


End file.
